How to Make a Perfect Mary-Sue
by ML-AWESOMENESS
Summary: Are you a new writer? Then please consult this guide on how to Make a perfect Mary-Sue. EVERYONE loves them, and you will too! Rated T for some inappropriate stuff and cursing. NOT MEAN TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!
1. Name and Eyes

**Hey guys, ML here. I have a guide for all the new readers! I also have a shoutout to make: Please read the shadow ninja by Sylvia-ann. It is the only Fanfiction I have read where the new ninjago isn't a Mary-sue, and she had the courage to say, "I think my character might be a Mary-sue, but it will get better in the next few chapters." If you are reading this, Sylvia, then I would like to say: your character isn't a Mary-sue. THIS STORY IS MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! (Says that sarcastic).**

**Kai: Why don't people love me!**

**Me: Because you're desperate.**

**Kai: I'm not!**

**(A girl walks by)**

**Kai: (shakes the girls shoulders) LOOOOOOOOOVE ME! **

**Girl: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Punches Kai in the face)**

**Me: like I was saying... don't worry Kai. I'll give you some love. (Opens door and rabid fangirls come in) THERE YA GO, KAI!**

**Kai: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M DROWNING IN NERDY GIRLS!**

**Me: Hey! I'm a nerdy girl! Well... enjoy the show- er- story.**

**Kai: GET THESE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!**

**Me: Don't worry Kai, they're only robots (Presses button on a remopte) There.**

**Kai: Thanks! (Walks away)**

**Me: Dammit, I can't help wanting to hug him, I'm so fangirl. (Hugs Kai)**

**Kai: Why is a midget hugging me?**

If you want to make an OC, why not make it a Mary-sue? After all, everyone likes Mary-sues! Especially the characters! We will start off with the first thing that you shold mention: Her name and eyes. They eyes are very important, and you should be saying that her eyes glow like (Insert gem here). You should probably know that because that is the title of the chapter.

Some of you might be wondering

"ML!

What gender should she be?"

I have the perfect solution for that:

YOUR GENDER.

Why? Because all you girls know that we can't write shit about boys, and most of you guys reading this are probably girls who read this because you are a fangirl for one or more of the ninja and are writing fanfiction because of it. If you are a boy, please Review and if I get 5 saying that they are boys, then I will add a boy chapter next.

Second, is her elemental power. It has to be amazing. Some suggestions are:

Water

Air

Space

Gems

Night

Light

You guys might be wondering:

"ML!

Shouldn't there be Shadow."? Well I would like to say that shadow wouldn't be a very good power to have. All you do is control some dark stuff. Only **stupid **people would want to do that. After all, Shadow isn't a beautiful power, unlike Night. Night sounds more better than Shadow, and it can be used to make her ninja suit prettier.

The name should always corespond with the element, so I would suggest names like:

Water: Aqua

Air: Breeze or Jaylee (Because all Air ninja should be the sister of Jay)

Space: Star or Galaxy.

Gems: Amethyst, Sapphire, Crystal, Emerald, Ruby, Aquamarine, or any other gem. Don't do anything that doesn't sound pretty, like Tourmaline or Flourine.

Night: Night, shadow, or Ravena. Night ninja should be the daughter of Lord Garmadon (And not Misako because she sucks) or the Overlord.

Light: Sunny, light, Gold, or Lyona. Lyona was the only girl name like Lloyd's that I could think up in three seconds. Light ninja should always be then sisters of Lloyd.

Also, I would suggest those options or you penname/ real name. We know that you love yourself, so why not insert yourself into a fanfiction. My OC could be called ML, because that is a variation of my real name and it is part of my penname.

**_(LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE BREAK :P)_**

Her eyes should be amazing too, and be the color of her power. But make them multi-color, and change upon her mood. Multi color eyes makes everything better. Always have red eyes when she's angry. But her normal eyes should be calm and pretty. Make sure people mention that her eyes are pretty too. Some suggestions for her eye colors are:

Water: Blue eyes normally. When she happy, make them aqua. When she's sad, make them a dark blue. When she is angry, make them red like everyone elses. Also, add in some greens, to make it prettier.

Air: Since air should always be a sister of Jay, make her eyes blue like Jays. They should have amber flecks in them to signify

Space: This should be easy. Make them a Midnight navy with white, yellow, red, blue, and orange splecks normally and when she is happy. When she is sad, make them a lot duller and make the midnight navy a grayish navy.

Gems: Her eyes should always be the color of a gem. At any time, when she is happy or sad. Always explain her eyes like the are precious gems so that the reader knows what they look like at all times. When she is angry, her eyes glow red like Rubies.

Night: Black or dark purple. Preferrably Dark purple. When she is happy, make them a lighter shade of purple. When she is sad, make them dark gray. And like all others, make her beyes turn red when she's angry.

Light: GOLD GOLD GOLD GOLD GOLD ALL THE TIME GOLD GOLD GOLD. Gold is everything. All the time her eyes should be gold, because she is light. Light ninja should never get angry. There should always green flecks because she is the sister of the Green Ninja.

There should be a way to describe the eyes without making it boring. I HAVE THE ANSWER, YOUNG ONE! Always describe them as things like, 'Amethyst orbs'. Insert in a gem that describes her eyes, like Emerald, Aquamarine, Sapphire, Garnet, or Opal. Make them pretty, and not Quartz, Tourmaline, Flourine, or anything like those. Constantly say 'Orbs' instead of eyes, because Orbs are much prettier.

**Me: WELL THAT"S A WRAP!**

**Jay: that sounded like you were trying to kill me.**

**Me: I know. I'm teaching noobs how to make Mary-sues.**

**Jay: Blech! I hate Mary-sues. Especially when authors make them go out with me!**

**Me: I know! I totally ship you a Nya. I ship you guys so much that I'm going to use my Authoress powers to make Cole not like Nya so that she will go out with you!**

**Jay: Aren't you a little too young to be shipping things-**

**Me: SHIP ALL THE THINGS EXCEPT FOR GAY SHIPPINGS! No, I'm not Jay. Now hold on (Snaps fingers) DONE!**

**Jay: Nothings happening- **

**(Nya walks in)**

**Jay: HEY NYA CAN YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME.**

**Nya: Sure!**

**(Nya and Jay go out of the room holding hands)**

**Me: YESH!**

**Well guys, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review, follow, favorite, smash your facxe against the keyboard and revoew the results, and HAVE A TACO!**


	2. HER BEAUTIFUL, SEXY, LOOKS

**HEY GUYS ML HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF YOUR FAVORITE STORY...**

**HOW TO MAKE A PERFECT MARY-SUE!**

**It's...**

_**REEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW TIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

**AmethystOrbz: Thanks for taking my suggestions! My OC that I made is Sparkley Sapphire Amethyst Garnet Emerald Diamond the ninja of Gems! She is super hawt.**

**AquaNinjaOfWater: Now way is she a Mary-Sue! You have to have ****_ALL _****the aspects of this story to be even close to a Mary-Sue.**

**Guest: Exactly.**

**Isla-Robin-295: I don't knwo how to respond. I don't mean any offense to anyone by this story either.**

**ForeverDreamer12: I hope no one takes this seriously either.**

**Iona: So that's where Stephanie got her whole plot. No wonder it sucks.**

**electricblue1214: Yay! IT'S FOR THE LOLZ, ITS FOR THE LOLZ!**

**FireIce: I hope you love your Mary-Sue!**

**birthdaypi: Thanks, and read on.**

**Sylvia-Ann: YAY! I GOT HER TO READ THIS! And thanks! I love your story!**

**Benni: Well then.**

**OK, MY COMPUTAR IS BROKEN SO I HAVE TO DO CRAP ON MY TABLET, AND AUTOCOFRECT IS GOING TO KICK MY ASS.**

**OKAY EVERYONE IMA SMASH MY FACE AGAINST THE KEYBOARD!**

**edrftghbjniu7yc45df86j gnuwbrg[ovut 4t63|y**

**m YE ``3e5 y468790=**

**7ym y3w4 q23**

**OW!**

**Lloyd: You know you didn't have to do that right?**

**Me: BUT IT'S FOR THE LULZ, LLOYD. IT'S FOR THE LULZ!**

**Lloyd: I'll just go over there. (Walks away)**

**Me: I AM CRAZEH SO READ THIS MIND-LESS CRAP!**

Ok guys. The next thing that you should mention is Mary-Sue's looks, like hair, skin, face, body, and ninja suit. Some suggestions are:

Your look (At least what you want to look like)

Chestnut hair and Tan skin

Blonde hair and Pale skin

Black hair and Pale skin

Or multicolor hair and Tan skin.

But, there is something everyone has to has. HIGHLIGHTS! Not only will she look totes FAB, but it'll make all the boy's heads turn and say, "ERMIGAWD I LOVE HER HAIR!" The highlights should be natural, just to show how beautiful she really is.

Next is the most beautiful thing ever, her face.

All Mary-Sues have to have very slender faces with rosy cheeks, perfect red lips, and trimmed eyebrows. You mustn't have bushy eyebrows like me, and they have to be the color of their hair to show the authenticity of her hair color.

REMEMBER:

THEY HAVE TO BE THE PRETTIEST THINGS IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!

Now, to the best part: her body.

It has to be slender, and very curvy. Basically the exact opposite of me. I know, I have a sad life.

ANYWAY

One thing though, is her chest. They have to be big and crap, and that makes the sexy. SEXY SEXY SEXY SEXY SEXY SEXY MAKE HER VERY SEXY.

Ok, enough of that bs.

MOVING ON...

Next up is her suit. The color HAS to correspond with her element, like how the ninja's do. You know what I mean.

There has to be ribbons coming off of her belt, because ribbons make everything better. Also, it has to be in a leotard style, and everyone loves it, especially Kai and Cole. She has to love it too.

If you feel like it, use the design on the cover. I won't tell anyone, so don't worry about being sued over an outfit.

WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.

NEVER EVAH EVAH EVAH EVAH MAKE THE SUIT A SINGLE COLOR OR USE JUST GRAY.

Be adventurous and make it lots of colors, and that makes her sexy. And gray is stupid. Who wants to be stuck in a boring, old GRAY suit when you can have black.

**Cole: So... when do I get cake?**

**Me: There's some in my fridge. **

**Cole: YESH**

**Me: Just a warning watch out for the-**

**(Cole opens the fridge and turns to stone)**

**Me: Head of Medusa that Percy left in there. Dammit, now I have to-**

**Cole: (nomming on cake) Have to do what?**

**Me: Well then. Remember that I don't own PJO or Ninjago. Review, follow, favorite, eat cake, and read my other crap!**


End file.
